legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Midora
Description Midora is the middle child of the Acacia family. His adoptive mother is the God of Chefs Frohze and father is the "Gourmet God", Acacia. His other brothers are from oldest to youngest; Ihciryuu, Jirou, (Midora) Starjunn and Toriko. During his time with the family, Midora was the youngest son, and he spent most of his days mimicking his older brothers, learning and growing stronger. Due to the manipulation of his adoptive father, Acacia, Midora's mother Frohze, overexerted herself and died, while cooking a life saving meal for Midora. This hole in Midora's heart and stomach, left him with an unquenchable hunger, which manifested in a near infinite source of appetite energy. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return Midora came across the Angels and their friends in Bunnicula world New Orleans. He debated on whether he should stick to the villains' plan or just satisfy himself. Midora chose to satisfy his hunger and succeeded in luring the Angels and company into an illusion of a food wonderland. After everyone but Angewomon and Myotismon were trapped, Midora revealed himself. Strangely enough, he allowed Buzz, Xion, Tails, Redflame, Majingirl, Draven, Sailor Libra and Bunnicula to fight alongside the Angels. Unfortunately, Midora's Gourmet Cells proved to be a match for the Angels and friends. But before Midora could devour Angewomon, Optronix came to the rescue. Then he revealed Midora's weakness as the other Autobots...who had finally managed to get free...held Midora off. Midora met his end when Angewomon captured him with her Heaven's Charm ability and used the power and love of both herself and her allies in a Celestial Arrow attack. But is this the last we'll see of Midora? Only time will tell... Appearance ---- Midora is a tall (265 cm), muscular man who wears a dark-colored training outfit with a lighter-colored sash. Despite being over 500 years old, he has the appearance of a middle aged man and has almost no wrinkles when compared to his older brothers who have more noticeable signs of aging. He has a three-pointed beard, and two sets of three vertical scars extending above and below each eye. Curiously, Midora has had the scars since birth, a possible side-effect of being born with Gourmet Cells. Midora's most distinctive trait is his long, wild mass of dark hair; it seems to constantly writhe around him and often flares out, like a flame around his head. Powers and abilities ---- Midora's physical prowess is immense under every aspect. His speed, strength, reactions, stamina and durability are top-notch. For example, he withstood many of his brother Ichiryu's powerful techniques while defenseless, due to "Minority World", without suffering major injuries. When most of his organs stopped working, he still managed to stab his own chest to damage his heart, showcasing also a more than impressive tolerance to pain. He was left undamaged by attacks capable of destroying large planets, which vouches for an extreme level of durability. He has managed to land eight lethal blows on opponents capable of destroying the world, in the span of only 0.01 seconds, without the latter noticing. Gourmet Cells Midora's Gourmet Cells are highly evolved due to 500 years constant evolution and development. They are capable of healing his injuries immediately, store immense amounts of calories, and can allow him to survive in a complete vacuum. The cells (coupled with his appetite) also allow him to use "Oozoku Bansan", the appetite energy, which devours everything in his path. Midora is the master of this energy, and can use it as invisible coating in his attacks. Everywhere his appetite energy goes, it leaves behind a vacuum, that gets filled with more appetite energy. This is his ensnarement attack, hungry space. Once someone gets hit by appetite energy, they will continuously be devoured until there is nothing left. Mirror Neurons From his very childhood, Midora has learned by mimicking others. Due to this constant mimicry, Midora's Mirror Neuron's work at insane rate. He has been recorded to be able to memorize and learn, a whole number of attacks and abilities. It is said, that there is no ability, that he cannot copy. Two of these copied abilities are Minority world, and Gourmet Luck. Gallery midora hungry tongue.png midora with food.jpg midora down.jpg midora eyes.jpg midora meh.jpg midora grin.png midora injured.png midora oh there you are.png midora meteor spice.png midora teleport.jpg midora intimidation.png midora hm.jpg midora smirk.jpg midora wavy hair.jpg midora PAWNCH.jpg midora sad.jpg Midora_1.jpg Midora_at_Stray_Islands.png Midora_episode_147.png Midora_getting_hit_by_Ichiryuu's_Midare_Bashi.png Midora_teleporting_1.jpg Midora_oneesan.png Midora_using_Machine_Gun_Tongue.png Midora_using_Mountain_Tongue.png Midora_using_Tongue_Shield_to_protect_himself_from_Ichiryuu's_Sashi_Bashi.png Midora's_Hungry_Tongue.png midora ready hungry tongue.gif midora full view.jpg Midora_GGB_1.jpg Midora_roars.png Midora2.png Midora's_tongue_destructive_power.png midora bored.png midora whatever.png midora___by_addrid-dafn2vb.png|Midora when serious/at full power. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Scar Barers Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Hungry Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Woobies Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Summoners Category:Teleporters Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters that hail from the Toriko Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Seitz Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Menslady125's Complete Monsters